Un dia despues del trabajo
by Akira El Creador
Summary: Azuma invita a Tsukino a tomar un helado. ¿Que pasara?¿Se revelaran sus sentimientos?


**Hola, mi nombre es Akira El creador. Os presento mi primer fic, es de la pareja Azuma x Tsukino de Amasando Japan. Es mi primer fic así que comentad,critiquen pero tampoco os paséis criticando,recordad que es mi primer fic. Bueno no os entretengo mas y disfrutad del fic.**

**'...' son los diálogos de los personajes **

**``...´´ son los pensamientos de los personajes**

**Disclaimer: Amasando Japan no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados sus personajes. **

**Un día después del trabajo**

Habían sido unos días duro en la panadería de Pantasia de Minami, Tokyo. Después de la victoria de Kazuma Azuma en el programa de Amasando a las 9, todo el mundo quería conocerlo y probar su pan o Ja-pan,como el lo llamaba. Azuma había logrado crear el pan representativo de Japón pero había algo que no había logrado hacer,decirle a Tsukino Asuzagawa que estaba enamorado de ella. Llevaba enamorada de Tsukino 1 año y no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimiento. Azuma pensaba todas las noches de que manera confesarle a Tsukino sus sentimientos hasta que una noche se le ocurrió algo:

``¿Y si la invito a dar una vuelta y en un momento oportuno se lo confieso?´´, pensó Azuma tumbado en la cama de su habitación.

'¡Siiiiii, eso haré!',grito Azuma.

**Al día siguiente**

Otro día duro en la panadería de Minami,Tokyo. Todos los empleados menos Kawachi que trabajaba en la central de Pantasia,estaban agotados después de otro día duro de trabajo.

'Uf, otro día agotador',dijo Kanmuri sentándose en la silla enfrente de su computadora.

'Por fin otro día llega a su fin',dijo Azuma sentándose en otra silla.

'En fin,yo me voy al hipódromo como hago siempre después de trabajar',dijo Matsuhiro saliendo por la puerta.

'Hasta mañana jefe',dijo Tsukino.

'Tsukino,¿puedes venir un momento afuera?,tengo que hablar contigo,dijo Matsuhiro muy serio.

'Si,por supuesto jefe,dijo Tsukino saliendo afuera con Matsuhiro.

``Bien,cuando todos se hayan ido,sera mi momento para decírselo´´,pensó Azuma muy decidido.

'Bueno,creo que me voy yo también,tengo que recuperar los datos que perdí por la explosión que ocasiono Yukino,además así te dejare un poco de privacidad con Tsukino,dijo Kanmuri con una sonrisa saliendo por la puerta.

Azuma se sonrojo por ese comentario,mientras que Tsukino entro por la puerta también muy sonrojada.

'H-h-hola',dijo Azuma muy nervioso.

'Azuma¿estas bien?,estas muy rojo¿tienes fiebre?,pregunto Tsukino poniendo su mano en la frente de Azuma.

'N-n-no,estoy bien',dijo Azuma poniéndose mas rojo quitando la mano de Tsukino de su frente.

'Esta bien',dijo Tsukino dándole una sonrisa a Azuma.

``Bien,este es el momento para decirle lo de salir a dar una vuelta´´,pensó Azuma poniéndose un poco rojo.

'¿Te sucede algo Azuma?estas muy serio',pregunto Tsukino muy preocupada.

'¡Tsukino,sal conmigo!',dijo Azuma sorprendiendo a Tsukino.

'¿Salir contigo de compras?',pregunto Tsukino sonrojada.

'No,salir en una cita',dijo Azuma sonrojado a mas no poder.

``No me esperaba que Azuma me pidiera salir en una cita,siempre pensé que no estaba interesado en mi pero veo que me equivocaba´´,pensó Tsukino sonriendo.

'¿No te apetece salir conmigo?',pregunto Azuma desanimado.

'¡NO!no es eso,quiero decir,me apetece salir contigo y mucho',dijo Tsukino muy exaltada y sonrojándose por lo que dijo.

'¿De verdad?',pregunto Azuma sorprendido

'S-si',dijo Tsukino muy nerviosa.

'¿No te importaría salir conmigo ahora?',pregunto Azuma nervioso.

'¿Ahora?,bueno,no me importa',dijo Tsukino.

'Pues vámonos',dijo Azuma cogiendo de la mano a Tsukino y corriendo en dirección al parque.

'Azuma,no corras tan rápido',dijo Tsukino tratando de que Azuma no corriera tan rápido.

Después de correr por un rato llegaron a un parque que estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad. Tsukino se preguntaba desde cuando estaba este parque aquí.

'Azuma,¿por que estamos en este parque?',pregunto Tsukino.

'Porque en este parque hay unos helados que están deliciosos y se me ocurrió que para conf...digo, agradecerte tu apoyo debería invitarte a tomar uno',dijo Azuma un tanto nervioso porque casi iba a decirle la razón de porque la había invitado.

'No deberías de molestarte en hacer eso Azuma,yo soy feliz estando con vosotros y apoyándoos',dijo Tsukino sonriendole a Azuma.

'Pero yo quiero agradecértelo de esta forma,así que sientate en ese banco de allí,que enseguida vuelvo con los helados',dice Azuma señalando un banco cercano y corriendo en dirección al puesto de helados.

Mientras Azuma fue a por los helados,Tsukino fue a sentarse al banco que le indico Azuma y se quedo pensando en la conversación que tuvo con el jefe Matsuhiro.

**Flashback**

'¿De que querías hablar conmigo jefe?',pregunto Tsukino un tanto nerviosa.

'Ya sabes de lo que quiero hablar,de este tema que hemos hablado desde hace medio año',dijo Matsuhiro muy serio.

'Si te refieres a lo de mis sentimientos por Azuma,no quiero confesarselo',dijo Tsukino un tanto nerviosa.

'¿Por que razón no quieres decírselo?',pregunto Matsuhiro sin cambiar su semblante.

'Ya te lo dije la ultima vez que hablamos en privado,porque no quiero perder la amistad que tengo con el,le quiero tanto que no quiero perderle',dijo Tsukino a punto de llorar por pensar en perder a Azuma.

'Pero si no se lo dices al final se acabara enamorando de otra persona y se acabara alejando de ti',dijo Matsuhiro.

Tsukino intento decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras.

'Lo mejor que puedes hacer es confesarle tus sentimiento,estoy seguro que el siente lo mismo por ti,así que ve adentro a hablar con el',dijo Matsuhiro empujándola adentro de la tienda.

**Fin del flashback**

'Tsukino',dijo Azuma acercandose al banco en el que estaba Tsukino.

'Ah,Azuma,perdona,me he quedado pensativa sin darme cuenta',dijo Tsukino sonrojada.

'No pasa nada,toma,aquí tienes tu helado',dijo Azuma entregándole un helado de fresa a Tsukino.

'Gracias Azuma,¿como sabias que me gustaba el helado de fresa?,pregunto Tsukino un tanto sorprendida.

'No lo sabia,pensé que te gustaría el helado de fresa',dijo Azuma un tanto ingenuo.

Cuando Azuma le respondió a Tsukino con eso se empezó a reír. Azuma no sabia que decir ni hacer así que se limito a mirarla y sonreír. Cuando dejo de reírse Tsukino,Azuma y ella empezaron a comerse los helados y hablar de cosas triviales,de cosas del pasado,hasta que Azuma hizo una pregunta:

'Tsukino,¿alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien?',pregunto Azuma a Tsukino un poco sonrojado.

'Pues ahora que lo dices,me enamore de alguien y sigo todavía enamorada de el',dijo Tsukino un tanto sonrojada.

'¿Y como es ese chico?',pregunto Azuma que parecía alegre pero en el fondo estaba triste porque su amor estaba enamorado de otra persona que no era el.

'Es una persona que siempre esta alegre,se preocupa por sus amigos,es simpático y a mi me parece muy guapo,aunque es un poco distraído y muy ingenuo pero eso es lo que me gusta de el pero tengo miedo de que si le confieso mis sentimiento el se aleje de mi y no quiero eso',dijo Tsukino alegre pero luego se puso triste y parecía que iba a llorar.

'Tsukino',dijo Azuma triste.

Cuando Azuma la vio así no sabia que hacer,así que lo único que hizo fue abrazarla y que llorase en su pecho.

'A-Azuma',dijo Tsukino sonrojada.

'Yo creo que ese chico es un idiota por no darse cuenta de lo buena que eres,eres una chica muy bella y se ve que tienes unos sentimientos muy fuertes por ese chico pero si no pruebas a decírselo no sabrás si los aceptara o no,así que lo mejor es que se lo digas directamente',dijo Azuma dándole una sonrisa a Tsukino.

'A-Azuma',dijo Tsukino sin creerse lo que había dicho.

'Además,hay algo que tengo que decirte pero no se como decirlo así que lo haré de esta manera',dijo Azuma y le dio a Tsukino un beso en los labios.

Al principio Tsukino se sorprendió y no hizo movimiento alguno pero después de unos segundo correspondía el beso de Azuma. Después de unos segundos se separaron para recuperar aire.

'Azuma,yo quería decirte que tu eres el chico que me gusta',dijo Tsukino aferrándose al pecho de Azuma.

'Menos mal,creía que te gustaba otro chico,tu eres la chica que yo quiero y querer siempre',dijo Azuma dándole una sonrisa a Tsukino.

Cuando Tsukino oyó lo que dijo Azuma,puso sus manos en el rostro de Azuma y acerco su rostro al de Azuma y le beso en los labios. Azuma se sorprendió pero la correspondió. Después de separarse Tsukino y Azuma se miraron a los ojos.

'Tsukino,¿te gustaría ser mi novia?,pregunto Azuma un tanto nervioso.

'Claro que si,Kazuma,¿te importa que te llame Kazuma?,pregunto Tsukino sonrojada por abrazar a Azuma.

'Llámame como tu quieras,Tsuki',dijo Azuma alegre y sonrojado.

'Esta bien,Kazu',dijo Tsukino acercando su rostro al de Azuma y robándole otro beso.

'Me tendré que acostumbrar a esto de los besos',dijo Azuma sonrojado.

'Pues yo ya me acostumbre y me gusta verte sonrojado',dijo Tsukino sonriendo y burlándose de Azuma.

'Bueno,es hora de que nos vayamos',dijo Azuma sonrojado.

'Esta bien,Kazu',dijo Tsukino y cogiendo de la mano a Azuma.

Mientras que caminaban pensaban en todas las cosas que harían como pareja,pero lo mas importante eran los momentos que pasarían juntos,los besos que se darían,los abrazos,porque los dos estarían juntos y nada los iba a separar.

FIN

**Dejen sus comentarios**


End file.
